Counting Stars
by St. Genevieve
Summary: Mari Grayson isn't what she seems. By day she's a normal girl; by night she's Nightstar, Gotham City's newest hero. But balancing both her lives might be harder than it seems, since her overprotective dad is Batman and doesn't know what she's doing. Mari must navigate the dangers of hero hood & keep her identity a secret. All while avoiding telling her BFF, Will, who she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

_I have a brief introduction to this story. My Mari is somewhat different from the original. She was raised by Dick. And she looks like Starfire. And her eyes are blue with pupils instead of green. Also, the storyline is completely my own; the next generation of Titans are also my own. I hope you like the story. If not, keep the mean comments to yourself. If you have any questions, ask them in the comments. I'll answer as best as I can. ;) _

Prologue: Little Angel

The lightning flashed and the thunder crashed. Rain poured down from the black storm clouds. The night was almost pitch dark aside from the brief flashes of light from the lightning.

The birth was hard. The young woman screamed and pushed, but the baby refused to leave her belly. The room was crowded, as well, which didn't help. It was too hot.

The young woman giving birth lay on the bed, propped up by pillows, wearing a loose white dress, and holding a hand in each of her own. Her right hand was held by a dark haired woman with dark eyes. Her left hand was held by a young man with green eyes, green skin, and green hair.

"Push, Kori," the woman said.

"I'm trying, Rachel," the soon-to-be-mother growled, her eyes glowing with green light. Her auburn hair was loose around her shoulders.

"Save your strength," a half-robot man said.

"I know, Vic." Kori directed her attention to the man holding her hand. "Don't squeeze so hard, Garfield. One would think you're more worried than I am."

Gar gave a shaky laugh. "Sorry."

Kori's small smile faded as she screamed again. She had known the birth would be hard. All Tamaranian births were. But this one seemed harder than many of the others she had witnessed.

"Rachel, why does it hurt so much?" she asked, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I don't know. Perhaps the child's half human and half alien nature is making the birth harder than it should be. I'm trying to take some of the pain but I don't know how to help you without hurting the baby," Rachel explained.

Kori nodded. "Where's Dick?"

Wally, another occupant of the room, shrugged. Roy sighed and shook his head. Donna placed her hand on Kori's shoulder.

"Where is he? Tell me!" Kori demanded. "Will he not attend the birth of his daughter?"

"He was held up," Wally soothed.

"Dick will be here soon," Roy added.

Kori stifled a cry of agony as she tried to push. The child would not come. Everyone in the room flinched at the rawness of the sound.

Just then Dick burst into the room. He was soaking wet, his dark hair tangled. His clothes dripped water on the floor as he rushed to Kori. Rachel moved aside to make room for Dick.

He squeezed Kori's hand and brushed her sweat dampened hair back from her forehead. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I was fighting and…" He trailed off.

"It's okay," Kori panted. "You're here now."

"Push, Kori," encouraged Vic.

So she did. Kori pushed and gasped and sobbed for a few more minutes before the child was finally expelled from her body.

Rachel held the tiny baby girl, cut the umbilical cord, and washed the child. After the baby was wrapped in a blanket, she was deposited in Dick's arms.

Dick was amazed at the baby's beauty. Her blue eyes were exactly like his and there was a tuft of red hair on her head. Her skin was pale; he could see the blue veins spider-webbing beneath the skin. She was so small, like a doll of porcelain.

The baby girl opened her little rosebud mouth and gurgled, waving her arms up toward her father. She smiled.

Kori held out her arms and Dick gave her the baby. The alien guided the small mouth to her breast. The child drank. Kori grinned at the love that filled her heart. Love for this little angel, and love for the dark man who had helped make her.

"What will you name her?" Rachel asked.

Kori looked to Dick. "Her name is Mari. With an 'i' at the end. On Tamaran it is a good name. And it is the name of Dick's mother."

Dick smiled. "The name suits her."

Kori grinned right back. She had never been happier in her life. She felt at home. But she knew it would not last.

Chapter 1: Never trust a clown

My name is Mari Grayson.

Being the rich, beautiful daughter of a billionaire isn't all it's cracked up to be. People pretend to be your friends, teachers suck up to you, and when you do something dumb everybody knows. I'm not even going to mention the manipulative jerks who pretend to like you.

And then there are the psychos who just want money. We'll have more on that later.

I have a fairly interesting family.

My best friend and almost brother's name is Will Chase. After his parents died, my father adopted him. He lives with us in Wayne Manor. He was seven when he came to live with us.

From that day we've been best friends. We knew each other better than anything. Every secret was told. Every word we exchanged I stored in my memory. When he had nightmares, I would go to his room and crawl into his bed. I would hold him close and we'd stay like that until morning.

But those days stopped around the beginning of 8th grade. Will stopped having nightmares. He became popular. At school he began to ignore me. He didn't need me anymore.

Around the house he acted the same; at school I was ignored. I think he forgot I was alive sometimes. I only existed when he needed me.

At first it hurt but I never told him. I grew accustomed to it. Even though it broke my heart a little bit I wanted what was best for Will. I wanted him to be happy.

Then there's my dad, Dick Grayson. He was raised by the millionaire, Bruce Wayne, after his parents died in a tragic accident. He's strong, smart, and kinda serious. I love him but he hardly ever does anything for fun.

And last, but certainly not least, is Alfred, our butler. He cooks, cleans, and acts as a therapist and very sweet grandfather to all of us. He keeps my head out of the clouds, my father sane, and Will on track. Alfred seems to always have an answer for everything and all of those living in Wayne manor adore him for it.

Even though two thirds of those people aren't related to me, they count as my family.

But I wasn't sure I would ever see them again.

I, being stupid and naïve, had decided to walk home alone. Without public supervision. All alone. Because I'm stupid.

So, naturally, the universe decided to be a bitch. After about five minutes of walking all alone on an abandoned street a bag was forced onto my head and my hands were tied.

I tried to scream but the bag was too tight. I struggled against my captors. Then something hard hit me over the head and I was swallowed by darkness.

When I woke I was lying on the cold, lumpy floor. My head ached. I sat up, rubbing the lump forming beneath my fiery hair. Everything ached like I'd been dragged into the room. From the state of my clothes I guessed that was the case.

The room was plain; there were no windows. The walls were padded with the white stuff that you see decorating an isolation room in an asylum. It wasn't a big room, maybe the size of a small bedroom.

Thankfully I wasn't wearing a strait jacket but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. The door looked nearly the same as the rest of the room except that it had hinges and a very small glass window in it. Half of me was itching with curiosity to see where I was and the other half was stricken with fear.

I stood, stretched, and stared at the little glass window. I half hoped this was a dumb prank, played on me by the popular kids. But I knew it wasn't. The feeling that this was way more sinister had Goosebumps crawling up my arms.

I took a careful step toward the door, then another. And just as I was about to take another, the door burst open.

I stifled a scream of terror at the figure that stepped through. His skin was powder white, his dark hair slicked back. He wore a purple suit and clown shoes. A blood red smile stretched across his face. His eyes were dark as pitch and filled with malice.

I scrambled back from him, my back hitting the wall in my desperation to be as far from the horror in front of me.

"Hello, Mari." His voice was high and cold, sending shudders through me. "I take it you know who I am?"

I nodded, wordless.

"Good. I take it you know why you're here?"

"No," I said, recovering my voice.

He laughed the sound like nails on a chalkboard. "I want your daddy's money, silly girl! And you're going to get it for me."

My voice shook. "I won't do anything for you, monster."

"You don't have to do anything. You're my bargaining chip."

He pulled my phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. He put it on speaker and then held it up to my face.

"Mari?" My dad's voice came out of the phone.

"Hey, dad," I said, my voice cracking with the effort to hold back tears.

"Mari, sweetheart, where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, dad. I don't know where I am."

"Don't worry, Mr. Grayson. I have your daughter with me, safe and sound. All I want in return is a little bit of money," the Joker cut in.

"If you touch her-"

The Joker giggled. "She'll be perfectly safe as long as you pay up."

"How much?"

"1 million," the Joker said.

"Fine. When?" My dad's voice was serious.

"Tonight." And with that the Joker hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saved by the Bird

I stayed in that room for a long time. The Joker just left me there. And I couldn't just break out. I had a reputation to uphold.

After all I was Gotham's sweetheart and resident damsel in distress. I had been kidnapped before, much to my annoyance, but the police or other law enforcement always came to my rescue.

Little did they know I could have saved myself at any of those times.

I had powers. Special powers. I was strong. Stronger that a normal human. And faster too. But the strangest thing of all was the energy.

I could summon balls of light energy to my hands; I could set my eyes aglow with it. Even though the energy was hot, it never burned me. And it was bright blue, the color of my eyes.

Just then the door to my isolation room gave a great shudder and fell inward with a loud thump. _He_ stood in the doorway.

If I was in a movie the music would have swelled to a dramatic crescendo and light would have filled the doorway to outline his form. The hallelujah chorus filled my head and I ran forward to throw my arms around my rescuer.

"I didn't think you'd ever come," I cried, breathing in the scent of pine needles.

Robin grinned and put his hands on my shoulders. "Did the Joker hurt you?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Just tired and a little annoyed. Honestly, why won't anyone kidnap Will?"

"He's a guy. They never kidnap guys," Robin said with a snicker.

I rolled my eyes at the hero. "So…where's the exit?"

Robin's cheeks went very pink. "I don't know."

"You…don't know?"

"No. I just kind of ran around the asylum until I found you," he mumbled, running his fingers through his ebony hair.

I groaned. "You're more of an idiot than my stepbrother. Robin, didn't you leave a trail of breadcrumbs or a fancy thread or something?"

"Hey! I just rescued you. I'd like a bit of gratitude before you start insulting me," he said.

I pretended to swoon. "Oh thank you, Robin. You have saved me once again from the evil clutches of a madman. How can I ever repay you?"

"I thank you mightily for your gratitude, Miss Mari," he said in a southern accent. "Now why don't we get along?" He offered his arm.

I took it with a smile. Together we walked through the winding halls, looking for a way out.

"How've you been since I last saved you?" Robin asked.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No. I hate the people at my school. The popular kids brainwashed Will. I mean, he acts like I don't exist at school. And his girlfriend is a total bitch. Honestly, she doesn't even care about him. She's just using him and he can't even see it," I explained.

Robin looked at me. "I'm sorry. I've seen you around at school. Don't you hang out with those two kids?"

"Rosemarie and Jack? Yeah…we hang out. And I'm pen pals with a couple kids around the country…but I still feel alone. My best friend barley talks to me anymore. I just…I want him to be my Will again. Not the popular football player, but the adorkable kid who stays up with me to watch movies," I said softly.

"I understand. I have a best friend, too. She's a lot like you. I wish I could tell her who I really am, but…"

"You can't?"

"Yeah…" Robin looked at the floor.

"I bet you have a crush on her, don't you?"

"Nah. She's like my little sister."

"That's the most you've ever told me about yourself, Bird Boy. Care to reveal anything else?"

"Nope. My lips are sealed. You'll just have to figure it out by yourself. You know the rules," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. But if you ask me you're probably just some weird kid Bats decided was worth training. Your real name is probably Eugene Fitz Herbert," I responded with a snort.

"You've got me. I knew it was no use trying to fool you, Sherlock Holmes. How did you figure out my secret identity?"

"Elementary, my dear Robin. You see…" I rambled on and on about how I'd figured it out as we wandered around the abandoned asylum.

I jumped at every noise and suppressed a scream whenever I saw a weird looking shadow. If it wasn't for the young hero at my side I might have had a mental breakdown. That place would give me nightmares for the rest of my life.

Finally, we found a door leading out of the maze of hallways and into a big main entrance. We were on the second floor. Batman was facing off with several clown goons. The Joker and Harley Quinn stood back and watched.

I clutched at the railings. "What do we do?" I hissed to Robin.

"You run toward the exit. I'll distract them."

"How am I supposed to get to the ground. I can't fly!" Well…

Robin wrapped an arm around my waist, fired a grappling hook gun and jumped, pulling me over the edge with him. We landed and I ran.

Something hard hit me from behind and I knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets

_A young woman with green fire in her eyes leaned over me. Her hair was like dancing flames, bright red-orange. When she smiled I thought I was looking into the heart of a star. _

_She leaned over me, her flame-bright hair slipping over her shoulders. "Goodbye, my little bumgorf. I will miss you." _

_Then she was gone and my world went cold. _

I slipped from my dream into the real world for a moment. I was very cold and lying on something hard. Everything above my shoulders ached. Everything below felt numb.

"Will she be alright, Dick?"

"Yes, Will. She'll be fine. Harley hit her pretty hard so she might have a concussion. But Mari should be alright."

A shadowy figure with Batman's clothes and my father's eyes leaned over me. "Will, I'm going to get Alfred. She may be waking up."

Then the figure was replaced by Robin. He peeled off his mask to reveal my best friend. What the hell?

My eyes fluttered closed and, thankfully, the darkness swallowed me once more.

0~0~0~0

When I woke fully, I felt as though something small had crawled inside my mouth and shed its fur. My head felt like a tiny man was hammering inside my skull. I sat up with a groan.

"And sleeping beauty awakes," Will said, grinning at me from the chair by my bed.

I stared at him. Was he really Robin? "Sleeping beauty? More like sleeping freak show," I said, trying to act casual. "That's the third time this year that Batman and Robin have had to save me."

"You're right. But it could be worse."

My best friend and my father had lied to me for my entire life. "How could it be worse?"

"You could be dead," he answered in a moment of uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Yeah." Abruptly I changed the subject. "What do you know about my mother?"

Will raised a dark eyebrow at me. "She and your dad dated for a while and she got pregnant. After she had you she stayed for a while then left without saying goodbye."

"That's the story. But did dad or Alfred ever mention anything else to you?"

"No." I could tell he was lying. "Why?"

I sighed. "I had a dream about her," I whispered.

'Oh, Mari." His voice was soft with pity. "You know she's gone. And she's not coming back. It's been years. If she had wanted you don't you think she would have come back by now?"

I nodded, swallowed my disappointment, and did my best to put on a smile.

0~0~0~0

That night my father announced we were going away for the weekend. We would have a family get away. The place was a resort in the Caribbean on an island whose name I couldn't pronounce. It was going to be fun, he said.

I was shipped off the next morning, while Will and my dad stayed behind for 'business'. I spent the afternoon swimming in the crystal waters and enjoying my time alone with my thoughts. Will said they'd be there to have dinner with me at the fancy hotel restaurant.

The restaurant was, in a word, beautiful. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and all the tables were covered with white tablecloths. The silverware glittered in the candlelight. The floor was marble.

I was shown to a table and ordered some lemonade. The waiter was very kind, probably because he knew who I was. The service was great.

Just then, my phone beeped. _Can't make it. See you tomorrow_, it read. My heart sank. For a moment I hated Will.

But I swallowed my resentment and ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, some kind of rare lobster wrapped in bacon and served with golden mashed potatoes, asparagus, and a fancy vegetable I didn't have a name for. For desert I ate a chocolate cake decorated with cream and strawberries. Everything was great. I ate all they put before me, like I had more than one stomachs or something.

After dinner I went to my elaborate suite. The bed was huge and the sheets were white as fresh fallen snow. There was a plasma TV mounted on the wall in front of the bed. The glass sliding door to the left of the bed led onto a balcony with a stunning view of the beach.

The bathroom was huge. There was a shower and a bath the size of a hot tub. The gleaming white tile was cool to the touch of my bare feet. It was a bathroom for a princess.

I went to the mirror and looked at myself. In a navy blue dress that went down to my knees and was decorated with white flowers, I looked like just a normal girl. My hair hung around me and my eyes stared back, the bluest blue. My skin was creamy pale and dusted with freckles.

I shrugged out of the dress and slipped out of my underclothes. I stood completely naked and willed my eyes to light. The pupils and the whites of my eyes were swallowed by blue fire and my eyes glowed. The power came to my hands and balls of electric blue light lit the bathroom.

What was I? I wasn't human, that was certain. But what? An alien? A mutant? What could I possibly be? Who was my mother? Did she have powers too?

The questions swirled through my head as the glow faded from my hands and eyes. I was normal again.

With curiosity in my mind and resentment for my secretive father in my heart I put on my pajamas and went to bed.


End file.
